


The Same Eyes in Different People

by Itscalledthedistrict



Series: Across the Stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Julio Ramírez knows his barrio like the back of his hand. He also knows what it's like to be left alone. When a foul-smelling kid comes into his shop and asks for a job, Julio knows that's not all he'll need.-Alternatively: Keith's Background Makes No Sense So I Corrected That
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Across the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541773
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	The Same Eyes in Different People

The outskirts of Albuquerque, New Mexico were nothing special. While the city itself is full of life and history, just beyond the city is desert and roads. There are small villages and towns, some truck stops, but in general things are… 

Simple is the first adjective that comes to Julio Ramírez's mind. Plain is the second, followed by boring. The most exciting thing near this part of the ciudad is the Galaxy Garrison, which sits thirty miles north of the barrio. The area was nice to raise children, or to retire, but for a middle aged man like Julio it was just another place. 

Nevertheless, the little town that sits on the north west outskirts of Albuquerque is home. Julio can't imagine leaving, nor can he imagine a different home. This is where he officially cut ties with the man responsible for his detrimental childhood. It was the town where he made a name for himself. It's where he met his wife. It's where their story is. 

Well, all that, and he owns the only grocery store found for miles. He isn't going to find a better business location. 

The community isn't very big. Julio knows everyone who comes into his shop. He knows Ms. Lee will argue about prices, and that he'll eventually give her what she wants. He knows David and Marco Santiago will come in to buy comics every Sunday while their elder sister, Camilla, gets the groceries. He knows when Margret fought with her wife because she’ll buy a dozen carnations with a sad smile. He knows his customers as well as his customers know him. It makes the job a lot more fun. 

The door opened exactly at 11:30 on a Monday, just as Julio expected. He put his inventory sheet away and waited as Ms. Lee gathered her groceries. 

What he didn't expect was a foul smelling teenage boy to walk up to his counter. It was obvious the kid hadn't showered properly in a couple of days: his hair was greasy, dirt covered half his face. He was way too skinny. The bags under his eyes spoke for themselves. 

_Ay, Díos. What is this kid's story?_

"Hello, how can I help today?" Julio asked with a big smile, trying to conceal his thoughts. 

The kid stared back at him with a blank expression. "I saw your sign outside. I'd like to apply for a job." 

Julio looked the kid up and down again. He couldn't stop thinking about how uncared for this niño was. He couldn’t be any older than fifteen. The clothes he was wearing were torn and stained. He carried an almost empty pack. _This kid needs more than a job._

"What's your name?" 

"Keith." 

"Do you have a resume?" 

"No." 

"Do you have references?" 

"No." 

"Do your parents know you're applying here?" 

"I didn't ask for an interrogation," the kid said sharply. 

_Ah, there it is,_ Julio thought. Either he was an orphan or he ran away. 

He looked at the kid again. He… he reminded Julio of himself. He needed someone, just like Julio needed Mrs. Crock. 

Julio sighed to himself. _Díos, let Nina be on board with this._

"Okay, Keith, here is what I can do-" 

"I came here for a job, not your charity," Keith snapped. 

Julio challenged the teen's sour face with a soft smile. "I know, but to work here, you must be clean, fed and well dressed.” Something flashed through Keith’s eyes. Julio didn’t relent, “Keith, listen: I know what you’re going through. I left home at fifteen.” Keith continued to scowl at the counter. “I’m not giving you charity. You work for me, I’ll pay you half of what I’d pay an employee, and give you a place to stay, food on the table and clothes on your back.” 

Keith continued to scowl at the counter, but gave a slight nod. 

Julio returned his nod and prayed his wife wouldn’t hate him too much.

* * *

There isn't a thing about his wife that Julio doesn't love. He loves her ridiculously curly hair. He loves her obnoxious snoring. He loves the way she's quick to correct him when he's wrong. 

However, loving her laugh doesn't mean loving it when _she's laughing at him._

Nina wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. If he weren’t slightly ticked off, Julio would admire her bright brown eyes, slightly pink cheeks, and the way her hair was falling out of its messy ponytail.

But he was ticked off. Now all he can do is frown and wait for her laughter to subside. 

"I don't understand what's so funny," Julio grumbled. 

She took a deep breath and smiled widely. “Some men get a new car. Others get a new woman. You, my dear, go out and get _kid_ during your midlife crisis.” 

Julio sputtered, "What? Nonsense!” First, he was _not_ having a mid life crisis. He’s only forty! Second, nope, this was _not_ his kid. “I’m just trying to help him out!” 

“I will let you believe what you want to believe,” Nina laughed to herself as she resumed sweeping. “I think it’s a good thing you want to help him. I could smell that kid from a mile away.” 

“This isn’t a _joke,”_ Julio grumbled, still slightly annoyed.

“I know this isn’t a joke! Julio,” Nina put the broom against the counter and put her hands on her husband’s shoulders. Her smile became sweeter and her eyes became bright for a different reason. Julio could feel his annoyance quickly fading. “You are a good man,” she stated, “I fell in love with you because of your golden heart. I would be more surprised if you _hadn’t_ offered the boy a place to stay.” She put a hand on his cheek. “That boy needs a new start. I am just as willing to help him as you are.” 

Julio put a hand over his wife’s and gently held it. He sometimes wonders what it would be like if they’d decided to have children. Julio never wanted kids- he never wanted to be the person his father was. Nina had never wanted to become pregnant. Julio never regret their decision, but he knows Nina would have made a fantastic mother. 

“I’ve always wanted to be an aunt,” Nina continued. “So long as he wants our help, I’m here to give it.” She moved away and continued sweeping. 

Julio smiled to himself and thanked God for such an amazing partner. 

Now, the hard part would be to have Keith _accept_ their help.

* * *

The first month was… difficult, to say the least. Keith didn’t want to speak with anyone. He would eat as little as he could and wouldn’t accept the new clothes Ms. Lee passed down. He was by no means rude- if he were, Julio would have not kept him around. Keith did his job around the store. He did different chores around the house. He just… he wouldn’t accept anyone’s help, even when Nina and Julio offered it time and time again. He wouldn’t talk about his past. He kept acting like he didn’t need anyone. 

They're a lot more alike than Keith realised, Julio thought. When Keith was ready, Julio would be there to talk about it. 

* * *

One night, a month and a half after he moved in, Keith wasn’t home before midnight. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Julio asked. He kept looking out the window, hoping to see the old, beat-up bike coming down the road. 

Nina looked up from her cross-stitching. “Querido, before us, he had a life. I’m sure whatever he’s doing, he’s fine.” She turned back to her pattern. “Besides, maybe he’s staying after school.” 

“It’s July, there isn’t any school right now.” Julio continued to stare out the window. 

Nina stood and placed her sewing materials on the stand beside her rocking chair. “If you’re concerned, talk to him in the morning. He’s fifteen- I’m sure he’s not getting into anything too bad.” She kissed him, said goodnight and went to bed. 

Keith came in at 02:32, two hours after Nina retired for the night. Julio sat at the kitchen table with two bowls of soup. Keith stared at him, clearly spooked at the sight of the elder man. 

“I figured you would be hungry,” Julio explained, “come sit.” 

Keith slowly sat across from the elder, like a child expecting a scolding. He didn’t reach for a spoon, though Julio heard his stomach growl and saw the glazed look in his eyes. 

“You can eat,” Julio said softly, “I may not be as good of a cook as Nina, but I can make decent soup.” Once he was given permission, Keith hesitantly started eating. When he’d finished, Julio pushed his full bowl towards the teen. 

Keith exhaled sharply. “I don’t need your charity,” he asserted, ignoring the growling of his stomach. 

“And I told _you,_ I only employ people who are well fed.” Keith continued to glare at him for a moment more before picking up his spoon again. Julio smiled to himself. 

After he was finished, Keith stood, cleaned his bowls, and stood by the sink. Julio waited. 

“Why are you helping me?” Keith asked, though it sounded more like a demand. “I can take care of myself.” 

Julio heard the underlying meaning of his words. He adjusted his glasses and sighed. “Keith, I don’t understand why you’re still refusing our help. Nina and I want nothing more than to help you. When we met-”

Keith whipped around to face him. “I was _fine,”_ he growled. 

“When we met you were a hair away from death,” Julio shot back. He watched as Keith deflated and leaned against the sink. Julio continued, “Keith, when I was fifteen, I didn’t have anybody. I was the runaway bastard of a Mexican immigrant and an alcoholic from Maine. I ran away after my father beat me so bad I couldn’t feel my legs. I came here and struggled for _weeks_ before meeting anyone that would look my way, let alone help me.” He let out a slow breath. “Look, you are a good kid, Keith. You’re a _kid_ that needs _help._ I’m not taking pity on you. I’m not trying to hurt your pride or make you feel undeserving. I’m trying to be the person I needed when I was fifteen.” 

Keith sniffled and scowled at the table. “I don’t need help,” he tried weakly, “everybody just leaves anyways.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean my mom left right after I was born,” Keith snapped, meeting Julio’s steady gaze with fire and sadness. “My dad died when I was twelve. A Garrison instructor took me in and left for Kerberos. His ex-fiance, who’s _supposed_ to be looking after me right now, told me to get lost.” Julio swallowed as he saw tears cascade down the teen’s cheeks. “Everybody. Leaves. I can take care of myself.” 

Julio put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Nina and I aren’t going _anywhere,_ niño.” He caught Keith as he fell forward. He held the child until he could stand on his own. 

* * *

The outburst didn’t change everything. Keith still spent hours on end by himself. He would return at odd hours in the night. He would still avoid specific questions. 

However, he did wear the clothes Nina gave him. He preferred to wear the dark coloured shirts and dark jeans with deep pockets. He let Nina repair the red jacket with a hole in the sleeve. “It was my dad’s,” he explained. He no longer ate only what he needed to survive. Slowly, Keith came out of his shell. Slowly, Julio developed a fondness for the boy he viewed as part of his family. 

“You make a great uncle,” Nina would tease. Julio just shook his head. 

* * *

“You need a girlfriend.” 

Julio laughed as Keith almost dropped the cans he was holding. The teen coughed, trying to hide his blush. “Not into girls,” he mumbled. 

“Boyfriend, then,” Julio corrected himself, “all you do is spend time at school, your shack, home and the store.” 

“I’m not listening,” Keith ignored Julio’s stare as he kept reorganising the cans. 

“What about the Santiago boy you were talking about?” 

Keith’s blush darkened. “He hates me.” 

“Nah, I don’t think so. I’ve known the Santiago’s since they were the McClain’s. Lancito doesn’t hate anybody.” 

“Trust me, he is not a fan of me.” 

“But you are of _him.”_

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Keith asked, avoiding his question again. 

Julio smiled to himself and went back to his inventory sheet. 

* * *

Everything changed when Takashi Shirogane and the Kerberos crew were announced MIA. 

* * *

“Keith hasn’t been home for three days, Nina.” 

“I know, Julio. I’m just as worried as you are.” 

* * *

“Wait, wait,” Julio waved his hands and stopped the Garrison commander mid-sentence. “You mean to tell me Keith was _expelled_ without a guardian’s notice?” Commander Iverson tried to respond, but Julio continued, “Without a hearing, nor any warning, _nada?”_

“He punched a superior, Mr. Ramírez. The Galaxy Garrison does not allow that behaviour.” 

“I know Keith! He would _not_ do anything like that without a reason, _Mr. Iverson,”_ he seethed. “It still does not explain why you let him go missing on _Garrison property.”_

 _“Your kid_ broke into Garrison labs! He trespassed and-” 

“Do you have this recorded?” Iverson didn’t answer. _“Do you have this recorded?”_ he pressed again. 

“No, Mr. Ramírez,” Iverson relented, “but we do have eye-witness statements and evidence.” 

Julio glared at Iverson over the frames of his glasses. “That means _nothing._ You expelled a student unlawfully _and_ allowed four teenagers to go missing on _your watch.”_

Before he left, Julio said the eleven words no school official would _ever_ want to hear: 

“My wife is a lawyer. We will be in touch soon.” 

* * *

The first year was the worst. 

The second, they won their court case. With all the lost court cases, the Galaxy Garrison’s reputation was irrevocable. It would forever be known as the school that had broken countless laws and did not properly care for its students nor commanders. It took some fancy billionaire’s buy-out and remodelling to save the place. It was rebranded as the Albuquerque School of Aeronautics and Exploration, or the ASAE. 

The third year, Rosa Santiago hosted a dinner for the families who lost someone the same day she lost her son. It was the first time Julio had seen the other parents who’d lost a child when he did. The Garretts refused to go through their son’s boxes. Colleen Holt smiled without joy. The Shiroganes offered advice where they could. 

“Hope that they come back,” Hiroto Shirogane said with a small smile, “but keep living. They’d be disappointed in you if you stopped your life because of them.” 

The years went by. Julio and Nina silently agreed to shut Keith’s bedroom door and leave it as is. Eventually, Julio had to hire another hand to help around the shop. 

“Do you think they’ll ever come back?” David Santiago, the brother of Lance McClain-Sanitago, asked as he was cleaning the shelf. 

Julio sighed and looked up from his inventory sheet. “I hope so, niño.” He looked towards the door, almost as if he was expecting someone to walk through. 

* * *

Julio took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was getting too old for these inventory sheets. He ran a hand through his now-gray hair and sighed. 

The door to the shop opened at exactly 23:30 on a Monday. The sound of the small bell echoed throughout the empty shop. “We’re closed,” Julio said as he put back on his glasses. 

What he didn’t expect was a tall man to walk up to his counter. It was obvious the kid hadn’t rested for a couple of days: his long hair was unkempt, dirt covered half his face. The armour didn’t hide how skinny he was. The bags under his eyes spoke for themselves.

“Hi Julio,” a foreign yet familiar voice said. 

For the first time in ten years, the old man smiled brightly. 

* * *

“So Lance _was_ a fan of you,” Nina said, sharing a coy look with Julio. 

Keith groaned and buried his head in his hands. “Please don’t.” 

Lance laughed and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You had a crush on me? That’s embarrassing.” 

“Lance, we are _engaged to be married.”_

The couple started to bicker. Julio didn't mind the entertainment as he ate his soup. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE ONE FROM KEITH'S PERSPECTIVE WOW  
> Julio Ramírez is everything Nicholas McClain wishes he was.


End file.
